jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Lichtschwert/Archiv
Schwertlänge Wenn der energiestrahl durch fast alle materialien wie durch butter gleitet, warum wird er dann durch die luft schon nach 1 Meter so stark absorbiert, dass er dort aufhört? 84.130.88.72 19:28, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Die Klinge wird nicht absorbiert, ihre Länge wird durch die Bauart des Griffs bestimmt. Der Energiestrahl wird gebogen und geht zurück in die Energiezelle, ähnlich wie ein nach oben gerichteter Wasserstrahl, der irgendwann wieder zur Erde gezogen wird. Darum ist es auch möglich, die Klingenlänge zu verstellen, wenn man den entsprechenden Regler einbaut. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:52, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hate Darth Vader nicht so einen Regler in seinem Schwert eingebaut ? Boba 13:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert vs. Laserschwert Wäre mal interessant herauszufinden, wieso "Lightsaber" in der klassischen Trilogie als Licht- und in der neuen als Laserschwert übersetzt wird. Lichtschwert klingt jedenfalls weitaus poetischer und besser als Laserschwert. Traurig auch, daß bei www.leo.de Lightsaber eben als Laserschwert übersetzt wird.--89.52.158.210 17:01, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Aber wie sollen wir den herausfinden, warum die Synchronisation so oder so ausfällt...? Wenn es darüber eine Dokumentation gibt kann man das ja erwähnen, aber ich glaube weniger, dass das irgendwo schon einmal geklärt wurde. Viel mehr glaube ich, dass das einfach nur in Übersetzungsfehler ist und Fehler bedürfen keiner Begründung ;) :Gruß Little Ani 17:13, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, ich habe sogar schon die wörtliche Übersetzung des Begriffes gelesen, also "Lichtsäbel". Das kommt einem doch etwas spanisch vor... Ben Kenobi 18:04, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) Verwendung von Lichtschwertern im Nahkampf Durch die theoretisch masselose Klinge und die wahrscheinlich nicht allzuschwere Handhabe (in diesem Fall der Projektorgriff) wären derartige Waffen zweifellos extrem schnell und "führig" und angesichts ihrer unerhörten (offensichtlich vorwiegend thermisch bedingten) Schnittfähigkeit äußerst effektiv. Genau das dürfte aber in der theoretischen Praxis (ein schönes Oximoron!) zum Problem werden - was man mit der Klinge berührt, wird zerstört, so es nicht durch Schirmfelder geschützt ist oder aus Spezialmaterialien besteht. Als wesentlicher Unterschied zu europäischen Schwertern des Spätmittelalters (diesen Waffen sind die Lichtschwerter offenbar nachempfunden, zumindest was das Verhältnis von Klinge zu Handhabe betrifft) fällt auf, daß Lichtschwerter über kein Gehiltz verfügen, also weder Parierstange noch Parierringe aufweisen. Es gibt zwar einige Formen von historischen Waffen, bei denen ebenfalls kein Gehiltz vorhanden ist, allerdings wurden diese nicht beim Kampf zu Fuß verwendet. Reitersäbel, ibs. die der Kosaken, wären ein Beispiel dafür. Diese Waffen waren nicht für ein statisches Gefecht ausgelegt, sondern eher für ein einmaliges Zuschlagen während des Vorbeireitens. Ein direkter Kontakt mit der gegnerischen Klinge war eher flüchtig, so er überhaupt zustande kam. Ganz anders beim Gefecht zu Fuß. Das Gehilz schützt Hände und Unterarme und ist in dieser Funktion unverzichtbar. Wer's nicht glaubt, möge einen Partner und zwei ca. 130 cm lange Holzstäbe organisieren und ein wenig experimentieren. Aber die Erfahrung wird schmerzhaft sein, ich will's nur erwähnt haben... Beim Lichtschwert kommt noch das Problem dazu, daß die gegnerische Klinge beim Zufechten an der eigenen reibungslos entlanggleiten und dann den Projektorkopf, die Hände und schließlich den Projektorgriff selbst zerschneiden würde. Was für einen eher kurzen Kampf spricht. Gnurgel 23:52, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) :Hm, liest sich ja ziemlich interessant. Aber hey - worüber reden wir hier? War das nicht Science Fiction? Falls du allerdings eine Begründung für die Kampfeigenschaften suchst, dann stell dir einfach vor, dass bei der Konzeption und Konstruktion von Lichtschwertern deine Kritikpunkte bedacht und entsprechend technisch ausgemerzt wurden - schließlich ist das Mysterium "Lichtschwert" noch nicht vollends entschlüsselt! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:09, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ah - ich verstehe. Natürlich, Science Fiction, aber mit einem ganz großen SCIENCE davor. Das Mysterium Lichtschwert verfolgt mich auch schon seit Urzeiten. In Sachen Schwertkampf bin ich vorbelastet und sehe viele Dinge eher von der praktischen Seite. Nichtsdestoweniger sind diese Licht-Klingen unerhört faszinierend. Gibt es irgendwelche offiziellen Statements, die den fehlenden Handschutz ansprechen? Auch die Art der Energieversorgung wäre interessant. Sie muß der eines Blasters um das Vielfache überlegen sein. Allein die Tatsache, daß man den Rumpf eines Kampfdroiden wie ein Bündel Stroh zerschneiden kann, gibt mir zu denken. Nebenbei - Danke für die nette Begrüßung, ich freue mich auf viele interessante Diskussionen! Gnurgel 01:53, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Überhaupt kein Problem! Nunja, es stimmt schon, dass man Erfahrungen mit eigenen Steckenpferde in solchen Zusammenhängen immer besonders genau betrachtet. Allerdings gibt es meines Wissens nach keine genaueren Statements über die Genauen Spezifika eines Lichtschwert-Hefts. Was die Entwicklung der entsprechenden Energiezelle betrifft, empfehle ich dir momentan noch den Wookieepedia-Artikel, da er dies genauer behandelt und zwei entsprechende Bilder beinhaltet: Einerseits Odan-Urr mit seinem antiken Lichtschwert, andererseits eine schematische Darstellung eines LS aus "The Complete Visual Dictionary". Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:45, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß nur, dass ich eine Premiere-Dokumentation, also Discovery Channel angeschaut habe, dass ein Laserschwert in etwa die Energie eines Atomkraftwerks benötigt, und das dauerhaft. Es wurde anscheinend sogar schonmal für wenige Sekunden so eine Art Säbel erzeugt. --DarthMomse 15:19, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Besten Dank, Ben, habs grade durchgelesen. Interessantes Konzept, die Energie der Klinge wieder in den Generator umzuleiten und nur die zu ersetzen, die tatsächlich verbraucht wurde. Konsequenterweise geben Lichtschwertklingen auch keine Hitze ab. Aber trotzdem muß der Energiebedarf gewaltig sein. Das mit dem Atomkraftwerk ist sicher nicht übertrieben. Über ein Gehiltz wird leider nichts verraten, behandelt wird nur der englische Ausdruck "hilt", der übersetzt lediglich Griff bedeutet. Schade. Aber im Kapitel behind the scenes wird zwischen den Zeilen dieses Problem durchaus angesprochen. Das Sparring war für die Darsteller offensichtlich schmerzhaft. Wie ich mir's gedacht habe. Ohne Parierstangen oder zumindest ein Stichblatt wie bei japanischen Schwertern kann man die gegnerische Waffe nicht ausreichend kontrollieren (wenn überhaupt) und bekommt zumindestens ordentlich auf die Finger. Wir hatten im Training (in den Anfangsjahren) schon gelegentlich Knochenbrüche, ibs. Mittelhandknochen des Daumens bzw. Daumengrundglied. Und das trotz Gehiltz und gepolsterten Handschuhen - und vor allem ohne jede Verletzungsabsicht, wir wollen uns ja nicht umbringen. Aber für einen Fingerknochen genügt schon ein knapper, trockener Schlag und/oder eine kleine Ungenauigkeit in der Schwerthaltung des Partners. Die Schwerthände bzw. das vorgesetzte Bein sind vordringliche Trefferzonen. Das wird Episode II und III ja auch völlig richtig dargestellt. Nebenbei bemerkt erkennt man auch viele schöne Huten (Grundstellungen), ibs. im Gefecht zwischen Obi Wan und Anakin in Episode III. Natürlich sieht man auch immer wieder Dinge, die - nun ja, in Filmen offenbar ganz gut ankommen. Bei Fechtvorführungen sieht man gelegentlich, warum man derartige Stunts unterlassen sollte, bzw. was die unvermeidlichen Folgen sind. Das sorgt stets für eine gewisse Ernüchterung beim Publikum. Viele Grüße, Gnurgel 19:03, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Wie lange hält im eigentlich die Energiezelle eines Lichtschwertes?? Raoul 12:02, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Soweit ich weiß, ist es eine selbstaufladende Energiezelle. Nur bei zu exzessiven Gebrauchs des Schwertes wird eine Aufladung oder eine neue fällig (→ Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:20, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Aber wenn man wirklich in der Lage wäre, ein Lichschwert zu konstruieren, das denen in den Filmen gleichkommt, glaube ich nicht, dass es von großem praktischen Nutzen wäre, Parierstange hin oder her. Schaut euch doch einen modernen Waffenschrank an! Halbautomatik-Pistolen, Hightech-Schrotflinten, Machinenpistolen, Sturmgewehre, Giftgas (auch wenn's verboten ist), Minen die noch nach Jahren nichts ahnende Zivilisten in den Tod reißen, usw. Faire Kämpfe? Vergesst es! Wahrscheinlich sind wir einfach nicht reif genug für die "Waffen aus zivilisierteren Tagen". Hoffentlich werden wir irgendwann aus unseren Fehlern klüger... Bis dahin gilt: "Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert." Lasst es uns anpacken! MfG Kyle22 13:30, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe gehört das man nachde, heutigen Stand der technick en Lichtschwert herstellen könnte allerdings bräuchte man um es zu betreiben ein Atomkraftwerk als Stromzufuhr Jango 19:33, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt schon, aber die "Klinge" ist instabil und der Verbrauch einfach zu hoch. Man kann auch den Prozess mit dem ein- und ausführn der Energie aus der Speicherzelle nicht richtig nachmachen. Bleibt erstmal eine schöne Beschäftigung für Physik-Freaks. ;-) MfG Kyle22 20:11, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Arbeite gerade an den Lichtschwertern, im Artikel natürlich! Überarbeitung Uff! Fertig! Was meint ihr, hat sich's gelohnt? Möchte gerne eure Meinung hören, denn ich hab ihn so oft gelesen, dass ich's mich nicht traue, ihn selbst einzuschätzen. Würde vermuten, es sieht gut aus ;-) Was die englische Quelle angeht, bin ich der Meinung, dass es so stimmt, wenn es noch jemand bestätigen könnte, könnten wir den Verweis da rausnehmen. Bin gespannt! MfG Kyle22 23:28, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jau liest sich nicht schlecht, ich würde aber noch das mit den Padawanen und der Konstruktion des Lichtschwertes während der Jedi-Ausbildung reinbringen. Man könte auch noch erwänen das Jedi-Jünglinge Übungsschwerter nutzten, die nicht so gefährlich waren. Boba 23:37, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das steht meines Wissens schon in den betreffenden Artikeln, aber ist ne gute Idee! Übrigens: Hast du dir mal den Weblink angesehen? (ist nicht von mir) Die Hälfe der Tricks die's da gibt, funktionieren nur, weil die Attrappen-Klingen doch was wiegen. Mann, solche Experten! lol! Okay, CU Kyle22 23:41, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur April/Mai bestanden Lichtschwert Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Ich finde den Artikel verständlich und gut leserlich. Die Gliederung gefällt mir gut. Es fehlt halt noch einiges für exzellent, aber lesenswert ist er für mich auf jeden Fall. Boba 14:39, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, also für exzellent definitiv zu wenig, aber sehr interessant zu lesen und es steht im Großen und Ganzen alles im Artikel was es zu sagen gibt. Vielleicht könnte man noch etwas über die Lichtschwert-Konstruktion unter den Jedi schreiben, und im Bereich Hinter den Kulissen gibts sicher auch noch was zu sagen. Aber ansonste auf jeden Fall lesenswert. --Anakin 15:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gründe sind genannt --Asajj 20:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich da voll und ganz an! Jango 20:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find denn auch total gut,hatt abe halt nicht für exzellent gereicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 14:09, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : En bisschen mehr finde ich müsste aber schon noch.--Yoda41 Admin 14:16, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da sind noch ein paar kleiner Fehler: Man sollte auf das Design des Artikels achten (nicht der Abschnitt:Design). Das müsste noch verbessert werden. Meister Yoda 10:13, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist lesenwert super.Vos 18:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit sieben Pro, eine Kontra und einer Abwartenden Stimme, hat der Artikel die Kandidatur erfolgreich bestanden Jango 00:10, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es freut mich sehr, dass ich mit der Überarbeitung einen guten Beitrag leisten konnte. Es wird bestimmt nicht der letzte gewesen sein. Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 20:52, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Frage? Wie kommt folgendes: luke bekommt in episode 4, das lichtschwert von anakin, was obi wan in epsiode 3 mitgenommen hat nach dem kampf, dieses ist blau. als sie später im milennium falken nach alderaan reißen wollen, übt luke aber mit einen grünen lichtschwert Benutzer:Bonkel :Soweit ich mich erinnern kann ist das von Luke in Episode IV Cyanfarben, wenn das im Millenium Falken grün ist, dann ist dies wohl ein Fehler, den wenn er es bekommt sieht man das es blau (cyanblau oder hellblau) ist. Gruß Jango 12:40, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Jap, ob cyan oder hellblau weiß ich auch nicht mehr, aber es ist jedenfalls blau, als er es auf tatooine bekommt. Später auf dem Falken ist es grün, als Obi Wan ihn die ersten dinge lehrt! Ist ja vielleicht irgendwo ne Erwähnung wert. Benutzer:Bonkel :Hallo Bonkel! Es ist toll, dass du schon mitdiskutierst, aber vielleicht könntest du dich ja auch richtig anmelden, damit wir ein wenig mehr über dich erfahren?! Ja, diese Diskrepanz ist schon einige Leuten aufgefallen und davon gibt es auch noch viele mehr, bspw. im Kampf Ben vs. Vader oder in Ep. III beim großen Duell. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:06, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertform/ Lichtschwertstil In vielen Artikeln wird statt Lichtschwertform, Lichtschwertstil geschrieben. Sollte man eine Weiterleitung dazu einrichten? Darth Tobi 22:53, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja denke schon. Boba 22:58, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wie geht denn das? Darth Tobi 12:04, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist ganz einfach: Du machst einen neuen Artikel mit dem Namen der gewünschten Weiterleitung und schreibst rein: :::#redirect Name des Zielartikels :::MfG Kyle22 16:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Vielen Dank! Darth Tobi 16:51, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ok, man kommt jetzt auch über Lichtschwertstil zu diesem Artikel! Darth Tobi 16:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Vielleicht sollte man mal eine Gesamtübersicht über die Stile erstellen, man muss nämlich lange lesen, bis man im Artikel darauf stößt. Aber lassen wir's erstmal so. MfG Kyle22 17:31, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Wie sollte denn so ein Artikel heißen? Darth Tobi 17:35, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::"Lichtschwertstile" würde ich sagen, mit Weiterleitungen für "Lichtschwertstil", "Lichtschwertform". Dann einfach kurze Definition und Verweise auf die einzelnen Stile. Normalerweise kommt man ja eh über den Artikel hier darauf, und sucht es nicht, soll ja jetzt nur für den Fall sein, das es jemand gehört hat, und nachschlägt, damit er nicht bei "Lichtschwert" landet. MfG Kyle22 18:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Willst du das machen, soll ich das machen oder wir zusammen? Darth Tobi 18:01, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht sehr viel. Du kannst es ja auch erstmal allein versuchen, ich schau es mir dann an. Wär das in Ordnung? Kyle22 18:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ok ich fang dann mal an...aber wie meinst du das genau mit den Weiterleitungen im Artikel, denn es gibt bereits weiterleitungen von lichtschwertformen zum artikel lichtschwert. Darth Tobi 18:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Mit Stilen meint ihr die Formen, also Form III - Soresu usw. oder? Dazu gibt es nämlich schon einen Artikel. → Lichtschwertkampf - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:28, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann kann der Artikel gleich in den Müll, naja hat Spaß gemacht zu diskutieren. Ich mach mal nen Löschantrag rein. Darth Tobi 18:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ups, wusste gar nicht, dass es den gibt! Sowas... Na gut, dann können wir ja da die Weiterleitungen hinmachen. MfG Kyle22 19:05, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Link zu Saberprojeckt Ich habe mir die Seite mal angesehen, da steht nichts, was man nicht auch auf Swar Wars.com oder so erfahren könnte. Außerdem sind die Techniken da schlecht! Die hälfte funktioniert nich und der rest endet tötlich... Ich halte sehr(!) wenig von der Seite und würde mich dafür aussprechen den Link zu entfernen! Cody 20:56, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann los, die JP bürgt schließlich für Qualität... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 20:59, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Weg ist er! Cody 21:04, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Seite ist eher für Leute wie mich die auf Kämpfe setzen die nur schön aussehen sollen^^ aber hier in der JP sollte er wirklich weg. Darth Tobi 11:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Unter Wasser? Die Möglichkeit, ein Lichschwert unter Wasser einzusetzen, ist mir neu. Das von Kit Fisto muss eine Spezialanfertigung sein, denn das ist auf alle Fälle nicht die Regel. Wer weiß da genaueres bzw. hat Quellen? MfG Kyle22 17:43, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist wohl auch Speziel oder sieht zumindest anders aus! Er macht es in Clone Wars! Oder es ist einfach so, da Clone Wars auch ziehmlich übertrieben ist! Wer weiss! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Auf alle Fälle kann das nicht so stehen bleiben. Ich werde den Artikel bald nochmal überarbeiten, dann kommt das unter Spezialanfertigungen bzw. individuelle Schwerter. Kyle22 17:50, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Im Making of zu Clone Wars Vol. 1 sagt Lucas: "I liked to show that a lightsaber can be used under water too." Ich denke es ist damit geklärt, oder. Er sagt "''a lightsaber''" und nicht "''some lightsabers''". MfG Cody 20:15, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich denke auch, dass ein Lichtschwert unter Wasser ebenso funktioniert, denn Licht kann sich ja im Medium "Wasser" ebenso ausbreiten, wie an der Luft. Und die Klinge eines Lichtschwerts ist ja "Licht" (stark gebündelt). Das Wasser um die Klinge wird wohl verdampfen, und der kurzzeitig entstehende Wasserdampf wird das Licht der Klinge brechen, aber so wird das in Clonewars eh dargestellt, wenn ich mich nict irre. Gruß, Anakin 20:24, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Also wenn Lucas das gesagt hat, ist es wohl eindeutig, allerdings scheint er dann nicht aufgepasst zu haben, was die von Lucasarts in Jedi Knight fabriziert haben. Dort ist es nämlich nicht möglich, das Schwert unter Wasser einzusetzen. Aber eigentlich müsste doch wesentlich mehr Wasser verdampfen als auf dem Bild hier, oder? Das kommt mir ziemlich spanisch vor. Ach ja: Wie die genaue Funktionsweise der Schwerter aussieht, darüber bin ich mir mit Cody noch nicht ganz eineig, das werden wir noch öffentlich diskutieren. Dafür stellt Cody am besten erstmal seine (geniale!) Theorie vor. Ich hab jetzt leider keine Zeit, werde mich dann später beteiligen. MfG Kyle22 21:18, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) * George Lucas ist zwar der Schöpfer von Star Wars, aber trotzdem ist ein Kommentar von ihm in einem Making Of nicht gleich kanonisch. Außerdem sagt er ja nur, dass er zeigen wollte, dass man ein Lichtschwert auch unter Wasser benutzen kann und dass das möglich ist war ja sowieso schon klar, man sieht's ja. Die Frage ist nur, ob Fistos Schwert eine Ausnahme ist, oder alle unter Wasser funktionieren. Es gibt einen Comic zu Episode I, in dem Obi-Wans Lichtschwert einen Kurzschluss bekommt, weil er in einen Sumpf fällt und die Klinge vorher nicht deaktiviert hatte. Damit ist auf jeden Fall klar, dass es Lichtschwerter gibt, die unter Wasser funktionieren und welche, die es nicht tun und dabei kann man es ja auch erstmal belassen, bis jemand genauere Informationen hat. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 15:07, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ich schliesse mich Obi-Wan K. an. Wenn ein Lichtschert mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, gibt es einen Kurzschluss und die Klinge verliert ihre Energie. Das Wasser kann an alle öglichen Ritze eintreten. Fistos Lichtschwert ist ein speziel angefertigtes, dass bei Wasserberührung keinen Kurzschlus bekomt und somit auch nicht ausgeht. Auch in dem Spiel Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast geht Kyles Lichtschwert aus, wenn er damit ins Wasse geht. Selbst bei Regen gibt es kleine Lücken in der Klinge, man kann also sagen Wasser ist der natürliche Feind eines Lichtschwerts. Desweiteren hat Lucas gesagt a''' Lightsaber und das heißt nicht alle Lichtschwerter sonder '''ein Lichtschwert. Hätte er gemeint das alle LS unter Wasser funktionieren hätte er gesagt Lightsabers oder all Lichgtsabers. Viele Grüße Boba 15:17, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Gut, dann schreibe ich wohl am besten "manche" oder "speziell dafür ausgelegte". Die genaue Funktion der Schwerter ist halt wie gesagt noch zu klären. MfG Kyle22 19:00, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ****Ansich ist das relativ einfach. Die Diatium-Energiezelle lädt den Primärkristall auf, der Welenenergie abgibt, die wiederum vom Fokusierkristall fokusiert und gebündelt wird, durch die Klingenenergieleitung in einen Energiemodulationsschaltkreis geleitet wird und in die Klingenbogenspitze geführt wird, wo sie mit den Klingenlänge- und Klingenstärkereglern beeinflusst werden kann und dann letzendlich aus dem Klingenemitter kommt und eine heiße Klinge aus reinem Licht darstellt. Boba 19:19, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *****Das ist laut Cody eine der möglichen Versionen, er meint nämlich, dass es da auf offizieller Seite Ungereimtheiten gäbe. Inzwischen hat er auch schon seine eigene Theorie, aber das ganze müssen wir besprechen, wenn er da ist. Was du da schilderst, ist meiner Ansicht nach natürlich korrekt, diese Version steht auch im Artikel. MfG Kyle22 19:41, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ******Hatten wir die Diskussion nicht schonmal? Egal, jedenfalls wehre ich mich entschieden gegen die Darstellung in JK II und III sowie im Episode I Comic. Ich hab damals schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass auch Obi-Wan Kenobis und Asajj Ventress Lichtschwerter unter Wasser funktionieren, was man in Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden nachlesen kann (da kommt Kits Lichtschwert auch vor). Der Kommentar von Lucas untermauert das Ganze schließlich noch. Vielleicht müssen wir bei den Spielen von der Prämisse ausgehen, dass es dabei andere Versionen gab, die nicht wasserresitent sind. Allerdings muss ich Anakins Kommentar kritisieren: Die Klinge besteht nicht aus Licht, sondern aus Energie, die Licht abstrahlt. Darüberhinaus ist eine Klinge nur bei unmittelbaren Kontakt mit einem Stoff "heiß". In Schatten des Imperiums kann man nachlesen, dass Luke sein neues Lichtschwert (nach Ben Kenobis Anweisungen, also des Alten Jedi-Ordens angefertigt) dahingehend testet. Dabei stellt er fest, dass die Klinge keine Hitze abstrahlt. Aus diesem Grund lässt Kits Schwert auch nicht mehr Wasser verdampfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:54, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *******Tatsächlich? Okay, aber auch wenn sie keine Hitze abstrahlt, hat sie doch direkten Kontakt mit dem Wasser und müsste es zum verdampfen bringen, und zwar in großen Mengen, weil ja immer Wasser nachströmt. Kyle22 20:13, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also: *Es Verdampft Wasser, aber es ströhmt von allen setten sehr kaltes Wasser nach. Finden wir uns mal damit ab, dass sich kühlung und hitze dse LS gegenseitig zu dem Bild aus Clone Wars ausgleichen... *Was den Wassereintritt angeht: nach allen Bildern die Kyle und ich gefunden haben gibt es keine "Klingenaustrittsöffnung" also kann das Wasser vur durch spalten reinkommen. Wasser ist kein grundsätzliches Problem, sondern nur wasser in der Elektronik ist ein Problem. Man sollte es so umformulieren: Wasser behindert den Einsatz eines LS nicht grundsätzlich. Im Regen kann man es durchaus einsetzen. Unterwasser hängt es davon ab, ob es dicht ist. Wenn Wasser ein LS immer kurzschileßen könnte, könnte man einen Jedi/Sith mit einem Eimer Wasser besiegen... MfG Cody 20:36, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Also wenn wir schon mal beim kritisieren sind;): * zu Obi-Wan K.'s Kommentar oben: Obi Wan's LS bekommt keinen Kurzschluss weil es mit ausgefahrener Klinge mit Wasser in berührung kommt, sondern weil er vorher vergessen hat, den Energieverschluss zu schließen(dabei handelt es sich um so nen versiegelungsmechanismus oder sowas, Quelle: Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III). Außerdem: wie kann das Schwert mit aktivierter Klinge in den Sumpf fallen? Sobald der Aktivierungsknöpf losgelassen wird (was beim fallen lassen wohl der der Fall gewesen sein wird) fährt die Klinge ein. Also ich kann mir das nur nicht richtig vorstellen, wie das abgelaufen sein soll... * zu Bobas Kommentar: 1. Ich denke mal die Jedis werden ihre LS's schon wasserdicht bauen, denn die sind ja bestimmt desöfteren mit Wasser in Kontakt. Die Theorie, dass das Lichtschwert durch einen Kurzschluss im Griff ausgeht, ist also unmöglich, denn sobald das LS nicht mehr im Wasser ist, geht es ja wieder. Bei einem Kurzschluss wird aber für gewöhnlich die ganze Technik zerstört, d.h. nach verlassen des Wassers müsste es kaput sein, ist es aber nicht. 2. Wie erklärst du dir die "Lücken" in der Klinge? (woher weist du eigentlich, dass da Lücken sein könnten? Also meiner Meinung nach hat man da nie ne "Lück" gesehen) Und ich dachte das versagen eines LS im wasser hängt damit zusammen, dass Wasser in den Griff eindringt, und die Technik lahm legt, also wieso sollten Lücken entstehen, wo wasser auf die Klinge Trifft?? Kit Fisto hat sicher auch keine andere Energie in seiner Klinge, dass ihr das Wasser nichts ausmacht. 3. Wenn du sagst 'Ein' Hund hat vier Beine'', dann meinst du damit, ''Alle Hunde haben vier Beine'', oder? Also hat Lucas nicht gemeint (denke ich), dass nur ein einziges LS unter Wasser funktioniert und alle anderen nicht, denn sonst hätte er warscheinlich gesagt, LS funktionieren nicht unterwasser, außer Fistos., meint ihr nicht? * zu Ben Kenobi Beitrag eben: Hm... ist eigentlich schon logisch, aber das sehe ich irgendwie nicht wirklich als Erklährung dafür, dass so Wenig Wasser verdampft. Denn Wasser ist ja genauso wie andere (womöglich feste Stoffe) ein Stoff, da es genauso aus Molekülen aufgebaut ist. Und wenn ein LS beim kontakt mit Metallen oder Stein, so Hohe Temperaturen entwickeln kann (Schmelztemp. Eisen z.B. 1.536°C /es ist mir natürlich klar, dass das im SW-Universum wieder ganz anders sein kann, aber nur mal zum Vergleich...) und im Wasser, wo die Moleküle nicht so dicht sind, wird zwar eine nicht so große Energie entstehen, aber über 100°C (sidetemp. von wasser) wird es doch wohl noch erreichen... Naja, das scheint mir irgendwie allesein bischen unlogisch zu sein. So, das wars jetzt aber. Man, man, ich glaube ich habe noch nie so einen langen Beitrag auf einmal geschreiben. Gruß, Anakin 20:51, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Zu Anakins Kommentar: #Vielleicht war das Wort Lücken ungeschickt gewählt, aber es hat auf jedenfall Probleme mit Wasser. #Zu deinem Beispiel mit dem Hund, nein nicht jeder Hund hat vier Beine. Icj kenne zum Beispiel einen der hat nur drei. Imho ist Lucas Kommentar auch nur aud 'ein ' LS bezogen. #Sicherlich gibt es dadurch Probleme, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das mit dem Kurzschluss irgendwo gelesen habe. Viele Grüße Boba 19:25, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :zu Bobas Kommentar: #Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass Wasser einer Lichtschwertklinge schaden könnte. Ich denke mal du beziehst dich dabei auf die Szene auf Yavin4, bevor der Spieler den Übungsparcour betritt, oder? Und ich habe das immer so gesehen, als ob die Regentropfen mit der Klinge in Berührung kommen, und daraufhin verdampfen (→ ein Zischen ist ja zu hören, und es steigt Dapf auf). #Aber genau das ist es ja: Mit der Aussage "Ein Hund hat vier Beine" beschreibst du den Normalfall. Du gehst ja auch davon aus, dass der Hund im Normalfall 4 Beine hat. Es gibt jetzt zwar Ausnahmen (durch Unfälle, Krankheiten, von Geburt an, ...) aber ein Hund hat dennoch vier Beine. Übertragen auf Lucas Aussage heist das dann ("Ein Lichtschwert funktioniert unter Wasser"): Im Normalfall funktioniert ein Lichtschwert auch unter Wasser, es gibt natürlich auch Fälle in denen das nicht der Fall ist (defekte Abdichtung, ...) #Naja, aber dann muss der, der das geschrieben hat, irgendwie nicht mitgedacht haben, denn du stimmst mir da ja sicher zu, dass das technisch unmöglich ist. Gruß, Anakin 16:41, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist teschnich unmöglich? Cody 16:45, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST)